The Legend Begins
by ShadowShow09
Summary: Naruto is not the dead last or the idiot he is portrayed as in canon. He is an intelligent ninja who knows the value of dedication and hard work. Watch as he grows stronger to protect his precious people as well as himself. (Genius!Naruto) (Powerful!Naruto) (OOC!Kyuubi)


_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Naruto or any of the associated characters/jutsu. All remain that of Kishimoto._

* * *

_**Honorifics**_

**sennin - **Sage  
**sama - **Lord or Lady  
**san - **Mr. or Ms./Mrs.  
**baachan - **Grandma  
**jiji - **Grandpa or Gramps  
**kaasan - **Mother or Mom  
**tousan - **Father or Dad  
**nii - **Brother or Bro  
**nee - **Sister or Sis  
**kun - **Term of affection used for boys  
**chan - **Term of affection used for young children or girls

* * *

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

"**Summon/Bijuu Speech"**

_**Bijuu Thoughts**_

'Quotes'

**Jutsu**

**Prologue**

Today is October 10th, the fifth anniversary of the Yondaime's defeat of the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune, but more than that, it is also the fifth birthday of our main protagonist, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto is a child of five; though he is seemingly small for his age. He has spiky sunny blond hair to match his cerulean blue shaded eyes. Three whisker marks adorn each cheek. What really stands out though is his intellect. Naruto is a certified genius. Unbeknownst to others as well as even himself, he has an extremely high IQ settling quite a bit over the 200 mark. He has a very cool, calm headed and generally happy personality, but it becomes overshadowed on this day. Naruto has always despised this day. Unlike other children who he's seen showered with love and presents, he is scorned and abused. He's known for quite some time that he is not well-liked within the village. As to the reason, it is still a mystery, but suspicions as to why have been formulated in his mind. Anyway, the villagers usually give him cold stares; you can practically feel the animosity it generates. Little did he as well as the civilian villagers know, they were subconsciously radiating killer intent and he was slowly adapting to it which will help him in the long run. He hated this day the most because on this day the villagers didn't leave it at cold stares and whispers of 'the demon'; they physically assaulted him in mobs.

* * *

At the age of three, the orphanage he formerly resided in physically **threw** him out to be attacked by the village's civilian and ninja population alike; not all ninja, but a good portion of them. Though his savior came in the form of Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage who became a grandfather figure to Naruto. Thankfully, the Sandaime arrived with Anbu to end Naruto's torture. He took Naruto to the hospital as a precaution even though Naruto's wounds were nearly finished healing. He then found Naruto a decent apartment (which the Sandaime graciously paid for) close to the Hokage Tower with a landlord who was indifferent to him and even showed him how to work the washer and dryer in the basement. Naruto now has a nice three room apartment. The living/dining room is spacious with beautiful hardwood floors. The walls are painted Naruto's favorite color, a burning orange. In this area he has a dining room set made of top notch cherry wood; on the far side of the room was a comfortable arm chair and sofa in a beautiful blazing red. His bedroom was painted a serene sky blue with a plush carpet of the same shade. He had a bed, a nightstand and a closet filled with clothing articles. The bathroom was all white (tiles forming the floor and part of the wall) with both a bathtub and shower and **even** hot water; Naruto was not allowed to bathe with warm or hot water at the orphanage. The Sandaime would become Naruto's first precious person and motivate him to become a ninja to protect those precious to him. He actually cared for Naruto, buying him food, clothing and even taught him reading, writing and mathematics which he picked up fairly quickly surpassing Sarutobi's expectations. The matrons of the orphanage were supposed to teach him, but you can guess how that went. Let's just say the matrons and the people who harmed Naruto were dealt with swiftly. Some were executed and some spending a little time with the T&I (torture and interrogation) department.

* * *

On Naruto's fourth birthday, he didn't plan on stepping one foot outside, but as luck would have it, he didn't have a choice. A mob swarmed his apartment building to 'finish what the Yondaime started'. Naruto escaped out of one of his two living/dining room windows. He began running when one of his attackers noticed his escape. The mob chased after him hungrily. He ran as fast as his legs would take him, but he was only four; he couldn't outrun trained ninja. They finally cornered him in an alley. He prayed the Anbu he seen stationed around his building earlier would arrive, but his prayers weren't answered. The Anbu had left their post because of a disturbance coming from the location of the Kyuubi Festival that has occurred every year celebrating it's defeat. He begged the villagers not to hurt him; once they did, he begged them to stop, but it was all for naught. The villagers began attacking him mercilessly. Blunt force trauma to the head, multiple broken bones, stab wounds from multiple kunai and lacerations from broken glass were accumulated on Naruto's body before help arrived. The Sandaime and his Anbu arrived after realizing the 'disturbance' was a diversion. When they saw Naruto, killer intent spiked. Naruto who was barely clinging on to consciousness was glad to realize the pressure he usually felt from the civilians was not directed at him for two reasons. One, it showed that people cared about what happens to him and they won't let these monsters hurt him anymore. Two, the pressure felt a lot more than what he felt from the civilians and that alone was pretty scary. He was able to determine that a lot of it was coming from the Inu masked Anbu. Some of his attackers were even fainting.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" spoke Inu in a deadly calm voice that had even the Hokage shivering at the cold fury interlacing his tone.

"FINISHING WHAT THE YONDAIME STARTED!" yelled one civilian foolishly. He dropped dead the next second with a kunai sticking out of his head.

Inu made a single **kage bunshin**. The original disappeared reappearing in the same place with Naruto in his arms. Naruto who was beginning to heal was looking at Inu in awe. He saw Inu's clone perform some strange signs, his hand began generating electricity and he began slaughtering every person in the alleyway. The Sandaime wanted to stop Inu, but he knew nothing could stop him at this point. He knew he lost some ninja in the massacre, but they can't really qualify as ninja if they don't know the difference between a kunai and the scroll it's sealed in. The Anbu were just as in awe as Naruto. They new Inu liked the kid but to go on a spree like this over him was ridiculous.

"Thanks Inu-nii." spoke up Naruto gratefully, but exhaustedly. He should feel disgusted by the gory sight, but after what they did he could feel nothing but pleasure.

"Don't worry about it Naru-kun. Let's get to the hospital and get you checked out." responded Inu as he took to the rooftops in a blur leaving behind the others.

"Did that really just happen?" questioned Hebi to the other Anbu around her. The Hokage took off after Inu, so it was just them.

"Appears so. Though I've never known Kakashi-sempai to lose his cool like that." chimed in Tora

"Kakashi-sempai did what was necessary. We should clean this up and move on now." intoned Karasu emotionlessly.

Meanwhile on the way to the hospital, Naruto's eyes finally drooped shut. He wasn't asleep, but resting; though Inu and the Sandaime didn't know that.

"Kakashi-kun was that really the best way to handle the situation back there?" chided Sarutobi.

"Yes, those bastards are lucky their deaths were quick. No one should do something as despicable as that, especially to a child and they made a grave mistake of that child being Naruto. Let that be a warning." huffed Kakashi angrily. Naruto felt absolute comfort and love from that statement alone. Inu or Kakashi as Naruto now knew him, just made number one on his precious people list.

Sarutobi just sighed, "The Civilian Council is gonna have a field day with this incident. You know they're gonna use this as an excuse to gun for Naruto now."

"Well don't let them! You are the Hokage; your power is absolute! None of this would have even happened if you had let me adopt him like I wanted too!" Kakashi whisper shouted. Naruto tensed, but went unnoticed. _Someone wanted to adopt him, but the old man prevented it? Why_… but his thoughts were cut off by Sarutobi speaking again

"It is not that easy! The Civilian Council has usurped a lot of power over the years, not to mention the Elders Council, but don't worry the Ninja Council is on my side. Nothing will happen to Naruto." Sarutobi spoke irritably if not assuredly. "Plus Naruto's landlord can testify that what occurred was the response to nothing short of an actual manhunt, which shouldn't have occurred in the first place. It's all about politics. A ninja should know their laws and how best to make them benefit him or her." continued on Sarutobi. "As to why I didn't allow you to adopt him, you know why. Naruto is going to be an extremely powerful shinobi. Allowing him to be adopted by any clan would cause an imbalance in power. I would've adopted him if I could." finished Sarutobi.

Now it was Kakashi's turn to sigh, "I know, but that doesn't mean I have to agree with it." Naruto had drifted off then, shocked they thought he'd be so powerful.

* * *

Naruto is now five and he doesn't want to experience what he has his last two birthdays. Nightfall had just descended and he wanted to make it to the Hokage Tower before the mob came looking for him. He figured he'd be safe with his jiji. That's when everything truly went downhill. As Naruto continued his quest to make it to the Hokage Tower, something struck him upside the head nearly knocking him unconscious. Naruto didn't even look to see what hit him; he just began running. That's when he heard the shouting and began thinking, _Oh God No! Not again! I can't go through it again!_ He began pushing his body to the limit. He ran until he ducked into an alleyway. The mob ran pass and he sighed in relief.

"Glad that's over." Naruto breathed. He spoke a little too soon.

"HEY! HE DUCKED INTO THE ALLEY! THE DEMON BRAT'S HERE!" yelled one of his hunters.

He was cornered; trapped in another alleyway. They began moving in shouting, each one wanting to get a shot in at the 'demon brat'. Then their assault began. They started off battering his body. Punch after punch, kick after kick; he lost count of how many blows rained down upon him. Next, they began stabbing him repeatedly with kunai and other sharp objects. They shattered his limbs and bruised if not broke several ribs. He was in so much pain. There was so much blood. He was sobbing, begging them to stop. _Why are they doing this to me? I haven't done anything to them! Why? Why! _He couldn't help but think. Finally when he thought it was over, they began pouring alcohol over his body, burning his wounds. He screamed in complete agony, and **that's** when he saw the lit match. _Oh God!_ was the one thought playing on repeat in his head.

"NARUTO!"

Right before the match dropped, he heard someone scream his name. He knew that voice.

That was the last thing he new before he felt the most intense pain he had ever felt in his life. Then everything went dark.

* * *

_**Anbu**_

**Hebi - **Snake (Anko)

**Tora - **Tiger (Yamato/Tenzo)

**Karasu - **Crow (Itachi)

**Inu - **Dog (Kakashi)

_**Jutsus/Techniques**_

**Name: **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu/Shadow Clone Technique  
**Classification: **Ninjutsu  
**Type: **Supplementary  
**Rank: **B  
**Description: **A clone technique that divides the users chakra to create corporeal clones of the user. Each clone is given a fraction of the user's overall power. These clones can think for themselves and are capable of performing jutsus on their own. They cannot be distinguished by doujutsus, such as the Rinnegan, Sharingan or Byakugan, because they have their own functioning chakra network and are not made of a different substance. They are good to use for spying or training because once dispelled, the knowledge and experience the clone gathers is returned to the user. They can be dispelled via the user; or they can dispel themselves. They can also be dispelled by a strong force.


End file.
